Xia's KAEX Challenge 2
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: An answer to the KAEX challenge...very explicit!


**Hello All!**

**Mertz and I posed a challenge to the gang on KAEX that was to find who could write the best romantic love story. It could be anything you wanted it to be, but it can't be straight smut! ;)**

**Anyway, since we are the judges, we can't be in the running, but we can be in the majority vote...so here's mine!**

**Disclaimer: Voltron and characters are propety of WEP and Toei, and the all the rest of that stuff. William Shakespeare has kindly let me use some of his words, but has NO idea of how they are being used! LOL**

**Enjoy...**

**An Arusian Interlude…**

As one looks over the grounds around the majestic Castle of Lions, one can say that the descriptions of the Arusian landscape that have been passed around the galaxy are underrated…the skies at dusk light the lake with small glimmers of the fading sun. As always, the powerful Black Lion stands sentry over the gates to the castle; foreboding in stature, but reassuring in the fact that he is there for the protection of the planet…as well as its princess… The perimeter of the Castle is covered in glorious gardens, lovingly cared for by the castle grounds keepers, as well as that same princess. The sight is breathtaking at this time of day…

In the gardens surrounding the East Wing, a handsome looking couple can be made out in the gazebo, sharing a rare quiet moment…reading a bit of ancient literature…

As the handsome young man reads, the beautiful young woman looks at him with adoration in her eyes. Since arriving here, he has savored every moment he could get to engage in his hobby, reading. And since then, he has enjoyed teaching her about the many forms of Terran literature; reading works from Mark Twain to Nathaniel Hawthorne. Tonight, he chose William Shakespeare…Romeo and Juliet.

Her gaze travels over his body, taking in everything she can. From the chiseled face, full lips that are melodically reading; teasing her without his knowledge. Her eyes lower to the breadth of his shoulders and she can remember all the times that her head has rested there, absorbing the sheer strength that exudes from him. A shocking urge to run her hands down his chest causes her breathing to stop; thinking about touching that muscled frame is making her fingers quiver. She drops her gaze to his lap where his hands are resting with the book placed gently in them. She can remember how gently they can hold her, caress her, but still possess such power while commanding Black Lion. All the precious time that they spent together has been achingly beautiful and she has treasured each one, keeping them hidden away like the pressed flowers he gave her on his birthday.

Trying to put her attention back on the words of love being described to her, she can't help but imagine herself in Juliet's position; in love with someone that was not accepted by her family and was considered common to them, even though he was noble by birth. Her Black Lion knight wasn't born into nobility, but no one could be anymore noble. His selflessness and willingness to come to the aid of her planet as well as herself, has earned him a place in the hearts of all Arusians…and more importantly, hers…

"Are you understanding this?" he whispers, bringing her out of her reverie. She mentally shakes her head and smiles gently at him. "It's beautiful; and sad at the same time. He was in love with her from the first time they met and even with everything in their world going against them; they wanted to be together anyway."

He closes the book and stares at her, "Yes, that's it."

She blushes, "I think I understand why you wanted me to hear this..."

He slides closer to her, noticing that she has folded her hands in her lap. Leaning in, he murmurs, "Why do you think that is?"

His closeness sends shivers up and down her spine. A deep throbbing fills the pit of her loins. She musters the strength to look into his eyes and sees the growing desire in them. His sable colored stare seems to peer into her very soul and gently inquires a secret question that she can't name. Clearing her throat, she whispers shakily, "You wanted me to know that love this pure is worth any risk."

A warm hand caresses her cheek and her breath catches once again. That same silky baritone asks another question, "And do you believe that? That a love this pure is worth the risk and struggle?"

At any other time, she might have hesitated, but looking into those chocolate depths, she can see nothing but the mirror image of her very own soul and she becomes lost…

"Yes…it's worth all…everything…oh, Keith."

He closes the distance in a breath and lowers his lips on hers. At first, he lightly touches, then he presses more closely. A low moan rumbles out her throat and her hand grabs his shoulder. The world around her starts to spin with the intensity of his kiss and, as her eyes drift closed, she begins to melt against the back of the seat. Feeling her body give, he traces her lips with the tip of his tongue, eliciting another moan from her. When her lips begin to open, he slides his tongue in and lets it caress hers and duel for total control. Allura places her hand at the nape of his neck and presses herself closer to him, adoring every jab and stroke that his silky tongue gives her.

The Voltron commander allows himself to be totally absorbed in this kiss, letting the movements of his head dictate the body motions that his clouded head imagines introducing to her. Slanting, probing, stroking…his mouth continues its assault on her innocent senses and she's helpless to fight back against the onslaught. His ardent body hardens to explosive proportions and he moves his hands to caress her back. The overwhelming need to have her soft body pressed against his thunders in his subconscious and a deep groan erupts from the depths of his soul. He feels the soft mounds of her breasts press against him and his member threatens to burst free of its confines. His awareness of their surroundings makes him pull back…for this to continue, they need to be safe from watchful eyes. He looks at her, "Open your eyes, bright angel."

Her eyes flutter open and she gazes into pools of strongly leashed desire. Fear wars with anticipation as she begins to understand what his eyes are asking. Keith silently stands and takes her hand to follow him. Allura hesitates but a moment and he seeks to reassure her with some of the words he has just read to her.

"I profane with my unworthiest hand…" he whispers and her heart starts a trip hammer beat.

He raises her hand to his lips and places a sensuous kiss on her palm, "This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

She smiles at him and responds to him word for word, to his surprised pleasure. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows this…" and she returns the gentle gesture by kissing the back of his hand. "For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."

His expression brightens at what she quotes, "So, you were paying attention."

"How could I not?"

He pulls her toward a path that leads to the back of the castle. As they move down the winding path in the garden, they come across an ivy-covered door and she stops. She hasn't seen this entrance in years…had almost forgotten that it was there. He turns to look back at her and gives her his most devastating smile before pressing the button to open the door. Inside, there is a staircase and a single, standing candelabrum with lit candles. The commander lets her enter first and then he locks the door as it slides closed. Swarms of butterflies are flying around her stomach, heightening every sense to what is happening to her…what is about to happen to her.

"Where are we going now?" she asks nervously and he responds by taking her hand again and squeezing it for comfort. Taking the strength that he is offering, she follows him up the winding staircase to a single door at the top. "Wait here…" he says, then he moves over to the door. Keying in a code the door slides open to reveal a sight that takes the very breath from her. The room is alight with uncountable candles; some in candelabras, others line the tables and the mantle over the fireplace near the middle of the room. As she moves further in, she notices a large bed in the corner and she feels herself about to freeze…until two strong hands take hold of her shoulders, propelling her out the bay doors to the balcony. Now, she really can't catch her illusive breath. Outside is a single table, again lined with candles on a lace table cloth. Her eyes move over to the corner where a large pallet has been made. The mattress seems to be made from furs and the sheet that lies on top looks to be made of the softest linen that she has ever seen. Tears form in her eyes as she takes in the drapes of sheer, white silk that cover almost every wall in the room, as well as the doors. Finally finding her breath, she places her hand on her throat, unable to express her feelings for this beautiful scene. They move over to the railing and stare at the exquisite picture that lies before them. The final lights from the sun are beaming over the moat and sparkles against the dusk-hued sky. In the distance, the mighty monument of Black Lion stands proudly, protecting all those around him.

"I have never seen Arus from this balcony before…how did you…?" Allura asks and Keith turns her to him before answering. "On one of my patrols, I noticed a large overgrowth and in investigating, found that door. It looks to have been a room used by a servant from the old court." She nods, but then she diverts her eyes...again afraid of that strange light in his eyes. He smiles gently, knowing in his heart that he's planned to show her everything that he had in his soul tonight. He places his finger under her chin and makes her look at him, his eyes appealing to her.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

She nods and returns, "Ay, pilgrim…" then is cut off by the swift pressure of his lips on hers once more. Taking it as slowly as he can with the raging torture erupting in his loins, he coaxes her lips open and entices her to use her tongue against him. Not sure of what exactly to do, she lightly runs her tongue along each corner of his mouth and is rewarded by the intake of his breath. Empowered, she traces the bottom lip and then the top one, before entering his mouth to plunder. One hand comes up and holds onto the nape of his neck while the other entangles its fingers in the thick, silky mass of hair that is as black as a raven's wing.

Keith's arms wrap around her in an almost bone crushing grip, her innocent torture driving him crazy. Pulling away to calm himself a little, he brings his hand to caress her cheek and continues, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do…they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Her hand brushes back an unruly bit of hair from his face and she leans in very close to his mouth, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Body aflame, he pulls back. "My dearest love, I brought you here to finally tell you how deeply you have entered my soul. I need to show you how completely you dwell there. Will you let me?"

She knows what he is asking and for a moment is unsure how to answer. She stares into those pools of love and hesitates no more.

"Yes, my beloved protector. Show me everything…"

If it was at all possible, his body hardens even more. "I have brought you something that might make you a little more comfortable. It's in the room if you want to put it on…I'll wait here." Nodding, she moves inside and into the small bathroom. On a chair is a feather light gown, made of the lightest silk imaginable. Suddenly, she wants to be as beautiful for him as she can and quickly changes. She removes everything and places into a pile on the chair. She slides the gown over her head and lets the silk cool her overheated body. She turns to look in the mirror and doesn't recognize herself, her lips seem fuller and her eyes are darker. She nervously runs her fingers through her hair and deems herself ready…

Keith takes in the sunset and tampers down the animalistic urges trying to take over. This will be her first time and he wants it to be as gentle and pleasurable as he can possibly make it…his soul demands it. He removes everything and dons a pair of black silk pants. They won't hide his desire from her, but at this point it doesn't matter…all that matters is his golden princess and the ecstasy that awaits both of them.

She stands at the doorway, uneasy about being seen out there like this. She stares at his powerful frame and marvels at how beautiful he is. She imagines running her hands all over that enticing body in wild abandon and her body reacts, making her swoon a little. The breeze is blowing and it pushes his hair back off his face. The muscles on his back ripple with each breath he takes and the black silk pants hang loosely around sculptured abs. Her mouth goes dry and she involuntarily licks her lips.

He can hear her…no, he can _feel _her behind him and he slowly turns. Nothing could have prepared him for the vision of loveliness that stands before him. Her golden hair cascades down her back with a small portion of it falling over her left shoulder. Her eyes are limpid pools of blue and her lips are parted slightly. And the gown…the gown accents her body in ways he could never have possibly thought of when he gave it to her. He had wanted to give her something beautiful, and thanks to Lance, he had; but he hadn't expected this…

Though the skirt falls to the floor in uneven edges, the gown itself is form-fitting. The slender straps hold up a paper-thin bodice that shimmers like silver in the candlelight. The neckline is cut unimaginably low, revealing the smooth skin that has haunted him in his dreams for months now. He can see the outlines of her breasts, as well as the dusky nipples that seem to beckon to him. His mouth almost falls open at the sight and his desire hits a level that is way beyond controlling. A tear forms in his eye as he whispers hoarsely, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Allura is the sun…" He holds his hand out to her and she walks slowly to him, her hips gently swaying side to side. As her hand is encapsulated within his, he recites, "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious…" He pulls her into an embrace that is tender, yet possessive.

"Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my only love."

Groaning, she kisses him heatedly, letting her hands do what she has been aching to do. Her eager fingers travel over every crevice and sinew that covers his chest; his body jerking at every little touch. The kiss turns dangerous, lips and tongues joining savagely; each trying to transmit every bit of passion and longing that they can muster into each caress. Keith slides his hands to her shoulders and plays with the straps of the gown, his mind clamoring for oxygen and clarity from the whirlwind of emotions that carry them into a maelstrom that they are helpless to fight their way out of. He moves his lips to her neck; licking and nipping the creamy skin under her ear and she moans, her hands grabbing his hair and holding on for dear life. He starts to move them back toward the pallet and stops when he knows the back of her legs have hit the edge. He moves his hot lips to the valley in between her breasts and continues the alternating play of licking and nipping; his hands caressing her back and moving lower to grab her buttocks and press his lower body into hers. That hard length pressing into her groin sends shocks of electricity through her every nerve ending and she instinctively rubs her pelvis against his, drawing forth such a primal growl from him that she releases her own in answer. Panting, he pulls back and his blackened eyes peer into hers, hoping that she won't be too afraid of the lack of control he has displayed so far. To make sure, he continues the loving words, "She speaks yet she knows nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes…"

She sighs, "Ay, me…"

His fingers tremble as he slowly lowers the straps of her gown. He gives her another soul-shattering kiss as he eases the bodice down along with the straps. He whispers hotly into her ears as he teases the lobe with his tongue, "Thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is the winged messenger of heaven." His hands let go of the gown and it falls into a soft puddle at her feet. He closes his eyes tight;, an unexpected fear arising…

_I'm not worthy of her, I'm just a pilot and she's royalty…dammit!_

Allura feels him stiffen, not understanding why he has stopped until he looks at her. That haunted look in his face says it all; it is the same look he has had before…the one that says he wasn't worthy of this, that he shouldn't be allowed to do this. A wave of concern for him crashes over her and she smiles at him.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not just a pilot. What's in that name? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So a pilot would; were he not a pilot call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. My love; doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee...take all myself."

The truth in her words lifts that momentary weight and he trembles yet again at the depths of his feelings for her. He caresses her bare skin and places his hand at the back of her neck. "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be just a pilot," and with that, he swoops down and kisses her deeply. Her arms come around his neck and she presses herself into him while his arms are like satin covered steel around her waist. He lightly kisses her eyelids, then he lifts his head to look at her. Standing in the breeze with her hair blowing around her, he could swear that she was the model for Botticelli's Venus. Her breasts are firm and the dusky nipples are puckered with arousal. Her curves display softly chiseled hips and abs, leading down to the golden covered treasure chest that is aching to be explored. His gaze causes a burning liquid to pool in between her legs and she blushes, slightly embarrassed. He swallows hard, "Bright angel…my heart's dear love…be not afraid" and he lets his hand travel down her body until it reaches that forbidden place that is dripping with passion. The first light touch he places there almost has her ready to collapse to the floor and he grabs her quickly to steady her. Knowing that she can't possibly take anymore of this standing, he lowers her to the bed, quickly lying beside her to give himself an unobstructed view of her exquisite body. He slowly runs his eyes down her body and places his hand back into that secret crevice that is begging for more attention. The moist heat that surrounds his hand and the erotic scent of her arousal makes his hardened member jump reflexively. He looks into her face and notices that her soft lips are parted and small gasps of pleasure escape. Her eyes are squeezed shut and she's thrashing her head side to side. Needing her to relax more, he sits up to bring her body closer to the edge of the pallet. He places her at the very edge, her legs sliding to the floor. He then kneels on the floor in front of her, spreading her legs to display that priceless treasure to his greedy eyes. A soft touch, followed by a wet kiss sends a sharp streak of pleasure through her body and she sits up quickly. "Keith!" she moans unintelligibly as he continues his assault on the very center of her. She can feel his every tongue stroke, every flick of her hidden nub, and she instinctively grabs the top of his head to hold him there. "Oh…my true love's passion…pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which this dark night hath so discovered…" she murmurs, her hips keeping time with each tortuous stroke. He continues to tease her, feeling her hips rise to meet him for every touch of his tongue. He can hear her pants getting more and more ragged; her hand gripping his head tighter. She grinds against him, needing something that will take her to that enlightened place that is revealing itself to her. He places his finger inside her and she cries out, pleading for that place to come to her and end her torment. He plunges his finger in and out, slowly at first, then faster with the undulating of her body. "My princess…let go. Relax and let it go, my love…pleasure beyond telling awaits you…"

"I…don't…what's…happening…Keith?" The lights at the end of this tunnel are getting brighter and brighter…

"Please…give it to me…I need it…now!"

"Ahh…ahh…AHHHH!!!!!" she screams as an explosive light hits her and her body releases its honey-dripped response. He kisses her there once more and her body jerks convulsively at the touch. He lifts himself up and brings her further up with him on the pallet. Even with the night breeze floating over them, the heat they have created is intoxicating and he wants…no needs, more. Not allowing her time to fully recover from her first orgasm, he kisses her lips once again and then moves to her breasts to give them his full attention. He kisses around the left one first, making sure to not touch the aching nipple. His hand traces small circles around the other nipple, causing it to pucker almost to the point of pain.

Allura is still reeling from that sensuous explosion he gave her, can feel everything around her with enlightened senses. The soft fur underneath her, the cooling breeze blowing off of the moat and the sweet scent of their arousal filling her nose. As he continues to tease her by avoiding her nipples, she squirms wantonly. "Please, my love…" she moans as she tries to move his mouth to her breast. He resists a bit and then he relents, placing a hot kiss on the very tip before taking it into his mouth. Her back arches off the pallet, forcing the nipple further into his mouth. He sucks deeply, his tongue laving the nipple teasingly. Her hands hold his head there, as she grinds her hips into his. Pushing against her hold, he moves to the other one; sucking hard and biting gently on it. She cries out, not knowing how much more of this amazing pleasure she can take before slipping into oblivion. He stares into her face again and tells her, "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit tops…" and he takes the nipple again in his mouth, suckling like it was all he would ever need to sustain him in life. Her body bucks, another climb to another peak beginning.

All the pleasure that she has been given this night so far has kept her in a raging inferno of passion and desire. In the back of her passion hazed mind she realizes she has been given everything and the man that she has chosen to love forever has asked for nothing in return…she needs to give him back everything.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

Startled by her question, he looks at her and her eyes reflect unshed tears. He smiles gently and answers, "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again…"

She kisses him this time and they wrap their arms around each other. At any other time, the very idea of being with him like this, out in the open like this, would frighten her to no end. But the lovingly spoken words and the gentle cocoon that he has created for them has put those feelings away, allowing her to concentrate fully on the way he is making her feel. She moves her hands to the waistband on his pants and she stops.

"May I?"

He stops and nods slowly. Sitting back on his knees, he waits for her. Allura rises and places her hands on his taut abdomen. The muscles clench and he starts to breathe raggedly as she explores his body. She gently begins to slide the pants off, being careful not to cause any pain to the part of his body thrusting itself towards her. As she slowly reveals his manhood to her inexperienced eyes, she gasps, "Ohhh…" She breathes in deeply as she takes her hand and runs it along the impressive length of it. He throws his head back in ecstasy as those slow strokes give him a rush that is nothing like anything he has ever felt before. His raging beast threatens to possess him, but he cruelly keeps it under what fleeting control he has left; each stroke she makes taking away a bit more. She takes a complete look at her love and sighs in awe of him. There is something savage about how he looks, but his actions with her are gentle…tender even.

"You are beautiful…" she whispers and he places his hand to her face.

"You are more than I can ever express, my soul's mate," he returns in a sexy growl. She lets a tear fall from her eye and he uses his finger to softly remove it. She continues her inspection, not aware of the conflict building inside him. With a deep groan, he removes her hands and lays her back down, covering her with his heated body. His hands softly caress her and his lips start to trek over her body, leaving the princess to writhe under the pressure. He lets his hand travel down her body to her thigh and in between them again. She opens them without question, knowing that the center of ecstasy begins and ends there. He positions himself between her thighs and braces himself on his forearms. He catches her eyes, "Dearest love, know that I can only wish that this would be easier, but it isn't. Hold on and trust me…"

"With all that I am…my Commander."

"Come with me…" and he kisses her deeply to take her mind off the rising fear of the unknown events. He reaches down to position himself and then he slowly begins to enter her. It feels like a strange pressure, but with her overwhelming response from the first assault, the entrance goes smoothly.

"You are so wonderfully tight…" he says against her lips as he pushes in as far as he can go, recognizing the barrier. He deepens another kiss, distracting her enough to sheathe himself completely inside her. She stiffens at the pain, but notices in her haze that he has remained still, at high cost to his sanity, to let her adjust.

"Let me love you." Keith says and he waits for her assent. Her eyes speak for her and he begins to move, achingly slow, in and out of her pliant body. Her hips take on the rocking motion and soon she is caught up in the harmonious rhythm that he has set. The sheer knowledge of being so deep inside her makes his heart sing and his mind reaches out to hers unknowingly, wanting to share every feeling of rapture that he has. A light touch from her subconscious answers him back and he moves faster. The need to go deeper convinces him to lift one leg and hold it up with his arm, giving him greater access to plunge as deep as he can. Allura grips his back, scoring it with her nails; thrashing her head while her body undulates under his. Together they climb that peak and as they get close to the top, he groans in her ear, "It is my soul that calls upon your name. How silver sweet lovers' tongues by night, like the softest music to attending ears!"

He pushes in deeper and harder and she answers with her hips rising to meet the powerful downward thrusts. Soon, they are almost at the peak and she arches into him in expectation.

"Allura!" he cries as his body stiffens and he throws his head back, continuing to thrust into her.

"Keith…I…YESSSSS!" she screams as her climax seemingly threatens to overtake both of them. As she releases and her body tightens around his shaft, he joyfully joins her; growling at the force of it. Panting, he rests on his arms and puts his head down; his light sheen of sweat slowly mingling with hers. Her eyes are closed, but there is a peaceful look about her. Keith weakly pulls up beside her and gathers her in his arms; Allura snuggles into his side and places a soft kiss at the base of his neck. As he languidly strokes her hair, he finishes his thoughts, "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!"

"That was beautiful…" the beautiful princess whispers and her captain smiles.

"That was always one of my favorite plays. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She raises a bit to smile at him, "I didn't mean the play…"

Keith laughs and settles her back down in the furs. Reaching down and grabbing the sheet to cover them, he places a kiss to her forehead and wraps his arm around her waist. The candles flicker in the breeze and the shine of the moon illuminates the balcony in an eerily beautiful light. He sighs, his heart overflowing with his devoted love for her. Looking in her slumbering visage, he brushes a stray lock of hair from her face. Smiling, he closes his eyes…

"Sleep well, my fair Juliet."

She stirs, "And you, my handsome Romeo."


End file.
